the prince and young warlock meet the bad wolf girl
by HappyWhoGirl
Summary: What would happen if Rose tyler did fall into the void and the last bit of bad wolf awakened and took her to a parallel world where she steals the eyes (and hearts) of Arthur pendragon and Merlin of Camelot. Arthur/Rose/Merlin No Slash. Doctor may appear in later e love triangle begins. Rated T for mild language. Who will win her heart in the end read to find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just to clarify: This chapter will have some Rose/Merlin and some Rose/Arthur shipping. Guinevere is living with her new husband Lancelot and caring for her sick aunt, she never liked Arthur more than a friend and he never liked her more than a friend as well. Morgana is not evil in this story she is purely kind'Guinevere left a week before and Morgana has been without a servant and best friend for a week. The timelines are Doctor who 'Doomsday' and after Merlin 'Lancelot'. If you have any questions just ask! :D

The prince and young warlock meet the bad wolf girl.

**( Doctor who ROSE'S P.O.V. ) **

I could feel my fingers slipping one by one and faintly hear the Doctor screaming at me to stop. I trust his opinion but this time I had to ignore it. My muscles strained when I pushed the lever with all my might. Then with the last bit of strength I had left I finally heard the click to tell me the lever was in place. In my excitement and tiredness I felt that metal for the last time, as my hands slipped. The Doctor screamed my name as I felt the tears in my eyes start to fall. Right then I feel into the void to see my 'dad' appear then disappear just as fast. The man I love screamed my name one last time before I feel in the void.

It was cold so cold I felt myself heat up and my fingers tingle as I screamed so loud my ears went numb, then the last bit of the Bad wolf come out. I got one last glance at the Doctor as my vision turned gold.

The next thing I know I'm in a forest with strange material on my skin. I see a boy my age with black hair right before my vision goes black….

In my unconsciousness I saw the Doctor and heard his voice one last time. He spoke with a sad smile on his face. " This is not a dream. You reawakened the Bad wolf left in you. Because of the shock of going into the void. You are safe in a parallel universe. But you are stuck there. You can never r-return" He stuttered at the last word. Even though I was unconscious I could feel the tears threatening my but they were to hard to hold in and they spilled out of my closed eyes. "B-b-b-but I love you!" I choked out. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye and if this is my last time to say it. Rose Tyler-" Then he was cut off. "DOCTOR,DOCTOR,DOCTOR!DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. As I cried so hard my eyes hurt. And I felt a cloth wiping up my tears as more spilled out.

**Merlin**

Gaius sent Merlin to get him berries and herbs for medicine ingredients, and Arthur required him to hold his arrows while he hunted. So Merlin brought a basket with him while hunting.

Arthur spotted a wild boar and was about to when Merlin being the klutz he is, bumped into Arthur then dropped the sack of arrows on Arthur's foot. Arthur did a squeaky yelp before screaming. "Merlin! I'm beginning to wonder who's thicker you or the hog!" He shouted at Merlin while flicking him in the head. "Why don't you do a job more at your ability. And pick little girly flowers!" Arthur said mockingly before adding. "Oh and if you mention my scream to anyone I will snap your neck!" Merlin held his hands up in defeat before doing a mocking bow before mockingly saying. "Yes your Highness."

Then walked a few more steps before saying. "Oh hi Will! Guess how loud Arthur screamed!" Arthur started to run toward Merlin before Merlin turned around laughing choking out between laughs. "It's a tree! It's a tree!" Arthur let out a dramatic huff before throwing a rock at Merlin's head. Merlin groaned in pain while Arthur snickered.

Merlin stomped away and started to pick up the herbs and berries, when he saw a flash of gold light a heard a thump. Merlin ran to the spot right when he got there he saw a girl collapse. She was quite pretty in his mind and he swore he saw her necklace glow with gold a second later it was gone and he wasn't sure if it was ever there. He rushed over to the girl and picked her up.

"Arthur!" He called. "What in the world are y-" That was when Arthur saw the girl and rushed over. "Give her to me if you don't want to drag her through the dirt!" Arthur said while gently lifting her up. That's when she started to weep. "Is she ok?" Arthur said somewhat worried. "I think she's unconscious. But I don't know why she's crying though." "Let's take her back to Camelot then. Merlin watch the girl while I get the horses ready." Arthur said while putting the still crying girl on a soft patch grass near Merlin. Arthur went to get the horses leaving Merlin alone with the girl. Just then she started to cry harder, Merlin was sure he heard her mumble 'Doctor don't leave me!' It was such a sad sight Merlin took the cloth of his neck and started to wipe her tears saying as soothingly as he could. "Hey, hey, don't cry your ok now. We'll show you to Gaius, he can make sure your ok, and your safe now." Arthur came back with the horse and gave the girl a sympathetic look. Before hoisting her shaking, crying body into his arms and pointing at Merlin to pull the horse back to Camelot.

That was my first fan fiction ever! Like it! Hate it! Please review. Should I continue it or leave it. Tell me! The love triangle begins!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'll try to update whenever I can. It also takes me twice as long because I type very, very slowly but I will work to improve on that. In this story Rose is a little out of character because she is in a strange place and she just lost the man she loved with all her heart and learned she can never get back to him. Just to clarify this is not her original universe or Pete's. BTW sorry for my word and grammar mistakes in the last chapter I guess that's what editing is for. I will do it this time though. Now to begin!

(ROSE'S P.O.V)

I finally opened my eyes to see a foggy sight from all my tears they stung they were most likely red and puffy. I wiped them and the material felt weird on my skin. I looked closely at it, it looked like a riding hood like from little red riding hood, except it was pink, made of silk, down to my ankles and wonderfully soft. Under that was medieval servant wear. It was actually quite comfortable. "Ah. You're finally awake how are you feeling?" An old sounding voice said. My eyes went wide (most likely my pupils too) as I felt my lip tremble. "No, no, no, no need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." I looked at his face to see if he was telling the truth. He looked totally trustworthy and as though he wouldn't hurt a fly. My face softened. As he smiled. "Now would you like a glass of water we've tried to hydrate you. You poor thing you probably cried up a few pounds." He said with a true look of sympathy. I slightly nodded, he smiled and went to get the water. I watched him pour water from a metal pitcher to a wooden cup. He came over and slowly handed the cup to me. Before I took it I looked at his face and he gave me smile that made me trust him that second. I took the water and I slowly brought it to my lips, as soon as it touched my tongue I started to gulp it down. It felt as though I had been giving water after a week in the desert. I put the cup down with a barely audible sigh of relief. The man smiled at me. Then stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Gaius and you are?"

I shook his hand and I was about introduce myself when. Out of nowhere the door swung open, I jumped off the bed and hid my head in Gaius' shoulder. "MERLIN! Where the hell were you!" A booming male voice said which I guessed was the one who came through the door. "You forgot to serve me my breakfast this morn-ing."

His tone softened by a lot at the end of his sentence. Another door slammed open as another male voice entered my ears. I dug my face deeper into his shoulder and arms tighter around his chest. "Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you get to be the biggest prat in the wor-ld." His voice also softened at the end of what he was saying. Gaius started to pat my back soothingly.

**(MERLIN THE SHOW)**

Arthur came into Gaius' chambers to yell at Merlin and he was until he saw a big mop of blonde hair shaking into Gaius' shoulder. It was the same hair he saw four days ago on a pretty young girl. Then came Merlin who just had to yell back. The poor girl was still shaking into Gaius' shoulder. Gaius shoot a glare at Merlin who's eyes were wide with guilt. It was the same look that Arthur shared.

Gaius soothingly said to the girl. "No, need to be scared. They are friends, they will not hurt you." The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at Gaius. Then turned to Arthur unshed tears glistening in her eyes and attempted a smile but it looked forced, sad with tinge of fear. Arthur gave her an apologetic smile. She turned then to Merlin who tugged at his neck handkerchief uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't know you'd be awake." She gave them all a questioning look. Before saying. "How long have I been unconscious?" It sounded raspy and quiet from all the crying. "Me and Merlin found you in the forest four days ago. How did you get there?" Arthur replied. Rose looked at the ground as her eyes filled with tears. "I lost my family, my true love…" She gulped before continuing. "My friends and everyone I ever knew. I can never see them again. But I don't know how I got in that forest." Her eyes dripped with tears, not as fierce as in the forest but just as heart breaking.

Gaius was about to comfort when she quickly wiped her tears getting looks of deep sympathy from them all. "So who are you two?" She said with question in her voice, most likely desperate to change the subject. Since she looked so pathetic they went along. "I am prince Arthur of Camelot. And you are?" Arthur said giving a bow. " 'm Rose. Also I don't deserve sympathy from a prince. I'm no one important." Rose answered. "I'd like to disagree m'lady." Arthur replied with a smirk she replied to him with a small smile.

She turned to Merlin who shook her hand saying. "I'm Merlin the prat's manservant. Hello!" he said with a small wave and a smile. A tear escaped her eye as his smile disappeared. "I'm sorry did I hurt or offend you? I can leave if you want me to."

**(ROSE'S P.O.V.)**

"I'd like to disagree m'lady" the boy or shall I say young man Arthur, replied with a smirk. It was cute and sweet, just what I needed after that incident. So to be polite I gave him a small smile that was half real. With that I turned to the other young man. He stuck out his hand so I shook it. "I'm Merlin the prat's manservant. Hello!" He said happily with a smile and a small wave. Just like the Doctor, my first doctor the sassy one with a leather jacket. Merlin had the same gorgeous blue eyes that the doctor had. I missed him so much. I felt a tear escape my eye.

Merlin's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry did I hurt or offend you? I can leave if you want me to." He said sounding clearly concerned.

I wiped the tear away and responded. "No, no, don't lave it's not you. It's just. Your eyes they remind me of an old dear friend of mine he." I paused, he died? I guess that's how you could explain it to normal people. So I continued. "He died about a year back. It's just whenever I see blue eyes, it's sort of causes me to remember him. I probably sound crazy." I looked at the ground. Then Merlin whispered into my ear. "You think your crazy. I see my mum she's still alive and is the closet person to me as well as Gaius. I see her whenever I see brown hair in a messy bun. Soo I guess we're both crazy" He said with a smile I smiled the small smile I gave to Arthur except it was a little more real this time but not fully.

After that I went to Gaius and gave him a hug while saying. "Thank you so much for helping me. I know I've been a bother." Gaius grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Your welcome my dear. And you have been no sort of a bother." He said with a smile that touched his eyes.

"May I ask a question?" I said turning to Arthur. "Of course ask away" Arthur replied with a smile. "Where am I?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. "Camelot." He answered. "Also is there any available work. I only have a few dozen gold coins in my pocket." I said pulling the coins out of my pocket. I discovered them earlier from sticking my hands in my pockets. Arthur looked surprised. "That can get you a horse, few fancy dresses and probably enough food for a few months." With that I took out a 6 coins out of my pocket, placed them in Gaius' hand and folded his fingers round them. "No, no, I can not take your money." He said trying to hand the coins back to me. I folded his fingers around them once more and I stated. "Please keep them. I want you to keep them." "Are you sure?" he asked. "Positive." I said with a real true smile.

Then Merlin said "Since Arthur did not answer your question there is a spot for Morgana's main servant. She is nice and not very bossy would you like to try for the job?"

Cliffhanger dun dun dunnnnn!

I know I have issues please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSE'S P.O.V.**

"Since Arthur did not answer your question there is a spot for Morgana's main servant. She is nice and not very bossy would you like to try for the job?" Merlin asked me. I turned away from Gaius with a smile on my face. "Yes please." I responded. My smile dropped as I thought about it. "Wait don't you need to serve the king for years to get that position?" I asked. "Well Morgana chooses her servant based on their personalities. So as long as she likes you and you can carry a tray you get the job." Arthur replied with a smile. "Wait your not from Odin's kingdom are you?" Arthur asked me. "No who's Odin?" I asked since I seriously had no idea who he was anyway. "Then you got the job!" Merlin said gleefully.

"So where can I get a dress?" I asked while we were in the market. Merlin pointed to a small cabin. I gave him my winning smile (the one with my tongue in my teeth) and rushed off to the cabin. Luckily I was wearing comfortable leather shoes that were easy to run in. I knocked on the door and it was answered by a sweet looking old woman. "Do you sell any servant wear?" I asked. "This way dear." She said in a soft voice guiding me to the corner of the room. That was when I saw them. Three perfect dresses. One pink, one blue and one purple. All of which a few inches above my ankles. I picked one up a spun around with a happy squee. I could hear the lady chuckling behind me. I picked the three up and asked. "How much for these three?" "Ten cooper." she answered. I fished three gold coins out of my pocket and placed them in the surprised old lady palm. "Are you sure you want to give me this much?" She asked. I smiled and answered. "Yes please keep them. Can I change into this?" I asked holding up the pink dress. She smiled and nodded while pointing to a room in the back. I went in there and slipped on the new pink dress. I kept the hood on though.

I exited the cabin after I wished a good day to nice old lady. I saw Merlin waiting outside kicking some rocks when I came out he looked at me wide eyed. "Do I look silly?" I asked looking down at my dress. "No, no, no, you look beautiful." He stuttered. I blushed and went to touch the TARDIS key, and ended up touching my bare neck. I started trying to find it on my neck the dug my hands in my pockets with no luck. I looked up at a confused Merlin with worried eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. "No. No. No. I lost my necklace it's the last thing I have of the Doc- my family have you seen it?" God I almost said Doctor that might confuse him and I have no time for that. "I might have seen it on you in the forest." "Good let's go where is it?" I said a little to fast. Then Arthur came back. "What's going-." "Lost my necklace last thing I have of my family where'd you find me in the forest." I blurted out a little to quickly. Arthur started to run telling me to follow while pointing to an opening in the forest. I ran in front of him and he had to sprint to keep up to me. All that running with the Doctor paid off I felt a tear spill down my cheek.

We finally got to an open field in the forest after a few minutes and stopped. A minute later Merlin came panting like a dog. "You- are- fast!" He said taking in deep breaths between words. "Where did you find me?" I asked and Merlin pointed to a patch in the field. I ran over, bent down and started searching in the grass. The boys did the same. I think. "What does this necklace look like?" Arthur asked. "It's shiny and made of metal." I answered quickly then I heard. "Found it!" From Arthur and Merlin simultaneously. I jumped up and looked at them both holding my TARDIS key necklace. I ran over grabbed the key kissed it as a huge smile covered my face. I looked up at Merlin and Arthur who were smiling at my happiness. I kissed Merlin on the cheek then Arthur on the cheek. Doing my tongue in between my teeth smile as they blushed. "I-I need to get these herbs back to Gaius should we." Merlin stuttered will pointing back to Camelot.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V.**

When we finally got to Gaius' Merlin gave him the herbs. While I stood in the doorway. "Do you know where I can find a place to stay. Cabin, hut, tree?" Rose said smiling at the end of her sentence. "You could always stay here dear." Gaius said to Rose. "I don't want you to give your bed to me." She said. "Or you could stay in the castle." I added. "Aren't the rooms for guests only?" She asked she really didn't want to steal anyone's space. "You are our guest." I replied. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Positive." I said smile on my face. "Follow me." I said as exiting the room. She said bye to both Merlin and Gaius giving Gaius a hug and picking up her dresses. She got to the door and touched the frame smile on her face. She looked at me then her smile faded, as her eyes rolled behind her head and she fell unconsciously. Luckily I reached and grabbed her before her head hit the ground.

HI SORRY 'BOUT THE DELAY CAN'T GET THE COMPUTER TO MYSELF. ANYWAYS IN MY NEXT CHAPTER I'M THINKING OF ADDING GWAINE I KNOW HE ISN'T IN THIS SEASON OF MERLIN BUT I JUST FELT LIKE ADDING HIM. PLEASE REVIEW! :D HAPPY FACE!


	4. Chapter 4

**ROSE'S P.O.V.**

I turned away from Gaius and Merlin after saying bye to Merlin and giving a hug to Gaius. I touched the door frame and smiled at Arthur then I felt weird. Next thing I know I see darkness. Then I see my Mum, Mickey, My 'dad' and a baby. "Rose. Oh Rose I miss you so much!" I feel my eyes brim with happy tears. "Mum, Dad, Mickey! Who's the baby? That isn't!" I say crying with happiness. "Yep it's who you think it is your new brother Tony. We haven't got much time left. I Love you and you know that I'll be sure to tell Toby what a great sister he has." My Mom says starting to cry. "I'm sure going to remember you Blondie told you that doctor was bad news." Mickey said I gave a half hearted chuckle. "Just so you know I'm always going to think of you as my daughter. I don't think I could have had a better daughter." My dad said on the bridge of tears just like Mickey. "I love you all and you know that."

"Bye!" They all called crying as they disappeared.

Then I woke up to see me lying in Arthur's arms and he had a worried expression.

**MERLIN THE SHOW**

Arthur looked down at Rose then she woke up with a gasp and looked him in the eyes. "How long was I out that time?" " 'bout ten seconds are you ok?" Arthur asked her. "Yep just fine." She replied sniffing and wiping up her single tear as Arthur brought her to her feet. "Thanks." Muttered Rose. "Oh I just noticed I didn't ask what time is it?" "Little before lunch. Are you hungry?" Arthur asked concern in his voice. "Actually no, it's weird you'd think I would be but I'm not. Thanks for asking anyways!" Rose replied with a smile. "Well then let us show you to your room."

Arthur and Merlin started to guide Rose to her room. She was smiling as looking down each hallway. That was when she slipped.

**ROSE'S P.O.V.**

I was gleefully smiling my head off. Looking down every hallway every corridor. Then I accidently slipped. I soon found strong arms around waist before I whacked my face on the ground. "You ok?" A new male voice asked. "Yes thanks for catching me." I said smiling at my savior. He had a great smile just like Arthur and Merlin. "Oh! It's you you're finally awake. May I say you look way prettier when you're awake." He said with a smirk. I gave him my tongue through teeth smile. As he brought me to my feet. " 'm Rose and you are?" I smiled sticking out my hand. But instead of shaking it he planted a kiss on it causing my cheeks to redden. "I'm sir Gwaine knight of Camelot." He spoke slowly while smirking at my blush. "Nice to meet you Gwaine." "Good day lady Rose." He bowed before walking away. I turned back to Merlin and Arthur who were waiting for me. Once they saw me turn around they smiled then turned around.

When we got to my room my jaw dropped. "I-I I don't think this is my room." I stuttered. "This room is way to big and fancy-y." Arthur smiled at me. "Nope this is most defiantly your room." I stare at him wide eyed. "A-are you sure?" I said still stuttering like an idiot. "Well it is for anyone who is a guest of Camelot and not royalty. And you are our guest." Then Arthur's smile turned upside down. "You don't practice sorcery do you?" "Sorcery isn't real. Is it?" Arthur nodded at me. Oh great another thing for me to worry about. "It wasn't where I came from. Or if it was I never knew about it." I replied truthfully. Their smiles returned.

Arthur started bringing me down the hallway as he ate an apple. I turned to Merlin. "How much of Camelot saw me?" "The king, Morgana, the knights and most of lower Camelot. It probably spread through the town though." "OK." That was the only thing I could say. "Now you get to meet Uther the king and all the rest of the knights and Morgana."

I stepped into the Great hall or something where there was a sort of old man sitting on the throne crown on his head. I did a curtsey and said your highness. He gave me a small smile. Arthur stood beside me and started to speak. "This is Rose. She is not from Odin's kingdom and she seemed to not know that sorcery is real. May she speak?" The king nodded from some far away glint in his eye it looked like he… Trusted me. "So Rose tell us how you came to Camelot." I flinched. And looked at the ground noticing all eyes were on me. "I lost everything. My family, friends, everyone I ever knew, and my home. Then I find myself in a forest after that trauma. For all I know I was drugged and pulled to that forest after all that stress and suffering." That was true in between letting go of the lever and appearing in the forest it was all fuzzy. I wiped up my tear before looking back up at the king and for the first time noticed a young black haired woman giving me a look of true sympathy. "If you want I can leave. Your Highness." Uther looked at me. "You can stay I have seen you as no threat to Camelot." He said eyes just the tiniest bit shiny with tears. "Thank you your highness." I said smiling and doing a curtsey. He gave me a teeny tiny smile. I could see in his eyes he had suffered loss.

I was talking with Merlin and Arthur outside. When I heard from behind me. "Rose." Voice so elegant must be the girl. I turn around to see Morgana? I think. She gives me a small sad smile. "I'm so sorry about your loss. I lost my dad and when I was young. As well as my mum. Luckily Uther took me in. I'm his ward." I replied her with a small understanding smile. "I live in a world of lost. I lost my dad when I was a baby and two of my best friends a year back. Then everyone else. I'm sorry for your loss as well." She smiled at me the next thing I know she's hugging me. Took me a second but eventually I hugged back. After a few second we both pull back sniffling, we look at each other then do teary laugh while wiping up our tears. Luckily everyone is focused on Arthur throwing daggers at a moving shield. I look closer it's Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER IS A REALLY HAPPY ONE WITH SOME CHILDISH HUMOR AT THE BEGINNING… Also Morgause is not Morgana's sister and never gave her the healing bracelet. **

**ROSE'S P.O.V.**

I shot Merlin a look of concern and worry he would get hurt. He gave me a joyous grin before ducking behind the shield as a blade hit it. Before letting out a. "Whoop!" Before running around laughing his head off while still holding the shield. I gave him a wide grin trying to hide my laughter which made him laugh harder. Then he slipped onto the dirt still laughing.

I ran over to him with concern he got hurt when I stood over him he started laughing harder. That's when I let a few giggles escape as I helped him up. It felt good to laugh after so long.

When I got him up Arthur was behind us laughing as well. Actually Arthur was grabbing his stomach gasping for air.

"Hey want to race." I said with a hopefully evil glint in my eye. "Sure." Arthur said. "Ok." Merlin replied. I looked behind me at the knights who were all smiling I smiled back. "Here to that tree." I said to Merlin and Arthur while pointing at a tree 'bout fifty feet away. They nodded. Gwaine stepped out. "Go!" He gleefully yelled. I got to the tree Five seconds before Arthur who was ten seconds before Merlin. While they were catching their breath I stood proudly looking at the knights who's jaws were open so wide I bet one would catch a fly.

I saw Morgana heading over to me smiling her head off. "Looks like the fastest one in Camelot has changed." She said while smirking at Arthur. "How'd you learn to run like that?" Arthur asked. I gave them a small sad smile. "Let's just say I had a friend. We traveled. He would piss people off we'd almost die then he would save the day. He was the kind who worried about others before himself. The kind who was against violence. When you live like that see the wonders of the world you can't go back. You also need to learn how to run for your life." I say smiling at the end. I look up to the three I was talking to they're looking at me with sympathy. Darn. I must be crying. I quickly wipe up my tears. "Sorry for that show it's just the memories are so fresh." I say while still wiping up my tears.

"Guys time for dinner!" Gwaine yells he looks at me before turning to Arthur. "Arthur what did you do to her." Arthur's jaw drops. It looked so comical. He then turns to Gwaine. "Why do you just see her crying and assume I made her cry!" Arthur says annoyance in his voice. "No one made me cry I was just talking about my past." I say hoping to avoid a fight.

**A FEW HOURS LATER STILL ROSE'S P.O.V.**

I headed to my room after a nice dinner with a conversation which luckily didn't involve my past mainly the Doctor. I missed him so much. Merlin and Arthur both offered to take me to my room I said I was fine. We all knew I wasn't. I was too tired to change out of my servant wear I just wore it to sleep. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up I felt as though I was dying. I saw them all dead.

**WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT NO ONES P.O.V.**

Morgause quickly slipped through the castle over the corpses of the guards she had to 'deal' with. She walked into the room of the new comer. Rose. She stood next to the sleeping girl with wet cheeks. _This one is too easy._ Morgause thought. An evil smile spread across her face as she cut the Mandrake root and watched the girl squirm before placing it under her bed.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V.**

I walked into Rose's room with a smile I heard her wake up and I was glad I didn't need to wake her. I walked in the room.

Rose was sitting upright on her bed staring straight ahead tears streaming down her face. Fear and guilt in her eyes. I rush over to her. "Rose!" I call while shaking her lightly. She turns to me something is really wrong. Even when she was sad she always had that sliver of hope in her eyes. Now it was completely gone replaced with fear and guilt.

I felt her head and pulled my hand back quickly. It burns. It's like she doesn't notice I'm there. I run as fast as I can towards Gaius' chambers I burst through the door before he can scold meI quickly sputter out. "It's Rose she has a fever it's hot as a stove!" "Where is she." Gaius replies while rushing to the door I lead the way to her room. She still looks as scared and guilty and tears are falling down her face faster than I thought possible. Gaius touched her head and looked into her eyes. "Sorcery." He whispers. "She's going to burn up until she dies. Merlin you know what to get and hurry she doesn't have much time left." I run out of the room and to Gaius' chambers I can feel the tears begin to build up in my eyes. _I hope she's ok_. Was the only thing that went through my mind and at the moment the only thing I cared about.

**ROSE'S P.O.V.**

I saw them. Mickey, Mom, Dad, Tony, Jack, and most importantly both my Doctors. Dying right in front of me. Getting shot by millions of Daleks pleading to die. "_You gave this to us Bad Wolf."_ The Daleks chanted. I knew it wasn't real but it felt so real. It felt as though I was slowly burning up. I wanted it to end all I wanted was for it to end.

_**SORRY 'BOUT THE WAIT HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER. Just to clarify If your saying the Mandrake Root doesn't do that let's just say since Rose is from a different universe and time line she has less immunity to it. Sorry for any confusion.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AFTER A FEW HOURS AND A LITTLE MAGIC ON MERLINS' BEHALF also the finding of a certain Mandrake root under Rose's bed.**_

ROSE'S P.O.V.

I finally saw the vision I guess that was all it was a vision. But I can't forget how it felt so real. Well I finally saw where I was and saw I was still in my bedroom with two other people. Gaius and Merlin. I looked up at them and something caught my eye. I swear I just saw Merlin's eyes flicker with gold. I could feel the tears running down my face. I blinked quickly and the two seemed to notice that I was awake. I then attempted to sit up but ended up clutching my head in pain. Gaius then handed me something. "Drink this it will help with the headache." He instructed. I could still feel the tears that hadn't stopped rushing down my face since I woke up continuing to leak down my cheek. I felt Merlin gently put his hands under my head and tilting my head up so I didn't choke while I drank the mixture when I finished I could feel my eye lids begin to drop as I dropped into deep and dreamless slumber…

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I'M GOING ON A TRIP TOMORROW AND WON'T BE BACK TILL THE 14TH AND I WANTED TO PUBLISH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER BEFORE I GO. ALSO I AM BEGINNING TO EXPEIENCE WRITERS BLOCK. I ALSO PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL PROBALY BE OUT ON THE 15TH OR 16TH WILL BE A LONG ONE.


	7. Chapter 7

**A little before Rose awoke.**

**NO ONES P.O.V. **

"Merlin I need you to use magic." Gaius said slowly. "I thought you said I wasn't supposed to use magic to heal people cause people would notice." Merlin said with uncertainty. "That's the point. But it should have stopped by now we burned the mandrake root. She's still heating up. Just slower. The mandrake root shouldn't be able to do this once it is destroyed. Merlin if you don't do this she Will die." Merlin nodded. Before bending over her and slowly saying the spell. Then he looked up at Gaius. "Did it work?" He whispered. "She should wake up in a few minutes." Gaius whispered. They then noticed her blinking.

**Present.**

**NO ONES P.O.V.**

Gaius rushed into the Great Hall. "Gaius what is it you wanted to tell me?" Uther asked as Arthur looked at Gaius and smiled. "It's Rose she was enchanted." That made Arthur stand up and his smile drop. "What happened is she ok?" He blurted out. "She is better now. It was the Mandrake root. We believe it might have been cursed cause she was burning up. She is fine now but is sleeping I had to give her a sleeping mixture." Arthur after that gave out a sigh of relief. So did the king but it was un noticed.

"May I see her?" Arthur asked. Gaius nodded. Arthur then followed Gaius to Rose's chambers.

"Merlin is watching her. Although he may be asleep." When they got to Rose's chambers Merlin was sitting on a chair reading. When the door was closed Merlin dropped the book and they heard a yawn coming from the bed. Rose's eyes flickered open and when she saw the light she grabbed a pillow and shoved her face in it mumbling gibberish. Earning smiles from Merlin and Gaius and a chuckle from Arthur. Rose sleepily sat up and peeked over her pillow. She tried to glare but was interrupted by a long yawn. Which made Merlin smile (cause he thought it was Adorable! :3), Arthur laugh and Gaius yawn. She let out a sleepy giggle before falling back on the bed asleep.

"Well at least she's ok. We also found out she isn't a morning person." Arthur replied smiling. "Poor thing." Gaius muttered. Arthur's smile dropped and he gave Gaius a questioning glance. "What do you mean?" Arthur asked. "When she remembers what the Mandrake root showed her. The Mandrake root shows the person their biggest regret sometimes it not even their fault. Remember when you first found her awake?" Gaius asked Arthur nodded. "Imagine what could have caused that. But the Mandrake root makes it even worse." Gaius said turning back to Rose giving her a sympathetic glance. Arthur and Merlin also turned to Rose giving sympathetic glances. They knew what happened to her. Well part of it.

Morgana burst in the room. The door closing quietly behind her. "Is she alright?" Morgana asked quickly fear in her eyes. "Yes, yes, she's absolutely fine. The only thing I'm worried about is when she remembers what the Mandrake root showed her." Gaius explained. Morgana soon turned to Rose for she knew what the Mandrake root did and she was pretty sure she knew what it showed her. She let a tear fall on the floor.

After a while Gaius was the only one left. Morgana and Arthur left after an hour and Arthur brought Merlin with him. Gaius was resting on a chair. When he heard a sob coming from the bed. He quickly got up and sat on the side of the bed and started stroking Rose's hair. "It's ok. Your fine." He said attempting to calm her. "It's not ok. They killed them all of them. They said I helped them but I didn't help them." She choked out between sobs. "You didn't help them you were enchanted that's what showed you those visions." After hearing that Rose looked up at Gaius. A hopeful expression in her teary eyes. "You sure?" "Yes I'm sure." Gaius said smiling now at her expression. He then stood up and she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck her head in his shoulder. "Thank you Gaius." She muttered through his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Of course Merlin choose that moment to walk in. "Oh that's disgusting you're old enough to be her grandfather."

Gaius and Rose stopped hugging and Rose turned around a smile on her face. "Merlin!" She called happily giving him a hug and he laughed. Arthur then came in. "Arthur!" She called letting go of Merlin and running to give him a quick hug. "Good to see someone's awake!" Arthur said chuckling.

Rose sighed. "How long was I out this time?" "Well since Gaius gave you the potion five. But you did wake up like two hours ago shoved a pillow in your face, attempted to glare at us but ended up yawning then you giggled and feel back to sleep." A smile on Arthur's face as he told this to her. "I didn't say anything about over ruling broccoli did I?" "Your kidding right?" Arthur asked then he saw her serious. "Ok maybe not kidding. And no you didn't even talk." Rose then let out a sigh of relief that Arthur and Merlin chuckled at. For Gaius had left the room a little while ago.

"Would you like to have a picnic?" Arthur asked suddenly. "Can it be in the forest?" Rose questioned. "Yes." "Can I explore the forest?" " If you want." "Sure then!" Rose replied with a smile. "Now you two shoo I need to get changed." She said while slowly pushing Merlin and Arthur out the door then closing and locking it.

Rose now in her Blue dress slipped on her leather boots and washed her face. Before walking through the halls and kingdom calmly until she was in the forest then she ran laughing and got to the spot where Arthur told her to meet them. The same spot they found her.

It was a nice friendly picnic most of it included laughing, eating and just getting to know each other better. After they finished eating Rose raced Arthur around the forest for a long time while Merlin just watched Arthur get even more tired with every stride. Arthur soon collapsed (much to Merlin's amusement) on the grass and told her to run with Merlin while he rested.

Rose ran way in front of Merlin laughing as she ran by the side of the river. She looked across and froze.

What she saw was a blue police box.

**I know it's an evil cliffhanger but in my defense I couldn't help it. Now I need your help for I am stuck. I would appreciate if in the Reviews you would put if you would like the Tenth or Eleventh Doctor in the next Chapter Majority rules.**

**Thank you for reading this! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. ALSO SINCE THERE WAS A TIE IN THE VOTES (TEN: 2 ON REVIEWS AND ELEVEN; ONE ON REVIEWS AND ONE ON MY PAGE.) I WILL ADD BOTH DOCTORS. BUT RIGHT NOW I AM ADDING A SURPRISE CHARACTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

ROSE'S P.O.V.

I looked across the river in shock. It can't be he said it was impossible. I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked back. I slightly saw flickering of gold out of the corner of my eye. But no TARDIS.

I then heard something strange in the back of my mind. _You will see them_. The strange thing was it sounded like my voice but like it was being overlapped with lots of other voices (Like when she became the Bad Wolf). And somehow I felt like the voice was telling the truth and I was going to see him and the precious police box again.

It was then she noticed she was crying. I slowly touched her cheek to feel it was wet. She slowly rubbed the tears with her fingers until it was gone. Before finishing I then let out a small sniffle and wiped up my tears. Now I'm was really glad Merlin wasn't really a fast runner or he would have saw her.

I then turned around and let out a soft chuckle. Merlin staggered over holding his stomach and attempting to catch his breath. "How.. Do.. You.. Run.. So.. Fast.." He managed to choke out between gasps. He then collapsed over dramatically on the grass a smile on his face. Much to my amusement I let out a chuckle and Merlin's smile grew.

Merlin looked as though he was about to talk when a noise cut him off.

It was strange sounded like a tornado, electronics ending with a loud whoosh. Wait electronics!

"Stupid piece of crap was supposed to land me on Mars in 3000 not a bloody forest." Said a far too familiar accent. I felt as though I couldn't breath.

I slowly turned to the voice the speakers back was to me. I recognized the clothes. And finally managed to choke out a single word.

"Jack." He turned to me I had tears in my eyes and a smile bigger than I thought possible broke out on his face.

"Rose." He spoke slowly as if it was a question his eyes were shiny with building tears. I nodded slowly reassuring him. "Rose!" He spoke again with a happy shout and started running towards me and I him.


End file.
